gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainAdamGraves
Hi Helen. Just kidding, --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:32, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Hehe. Saw your comment on Caboose's page. =D If you'd like, actually, I'd be more than happy to finish the Nova Team plotline with you. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 01:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hehe, I made the page though. Add to it if you can please Gears Fanatic 20:56, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Admin? You want to be an Admin? Maybe In a while. We have a lot of Admins right now, but, I, may be able to convince them to accept you. But, if I cannot, we can put you in at a De Facto Admin. I will try to get you approved now, but I cannot promise anything. Best Regards. De Facto Tader said you could become a Defacto admin.I could make you one, but Tader would not like it, so tommorow I will make you a De facto admin. :No offense intended, Raul, but de facto means self-appointed, and our dear Graves didn't appoint himself - we admins appointed him...therefore...ehh...? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 02:33, 22 February 2007 (UTC) 10-4 Done. =D It's no shame whatsoever - I, back in the old, old days when I heavily edited Wikipedia, didn't know about the redirect function either. =D Oh, and can you get on GOW @ 9:00 pm? Three Halopedians, including myself, will be on then, possibly more. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:17, 24 February 2007 (UTC) O Master of Fanon Would you be interested in a story that has ''you? =D Would you be interested in a story that stars Halopedians? Would you be interested in something that RR writes that (kinda) doesn't relate you and Helen? Would you be interested in reading a fanfiction piece? =D Only if you have time. =D ;D It's not my best fanfic, but okay, considering I wrote it at schjool. =D Many grammatical errors, but the plot's (sorta) there. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:24, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :BTW - thanks for voting for me as UOTW. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:24, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I fixed the link to the fanfic, in case you wanted to read it. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:58, 24 February 2007 (UTC) your sig Tell me the theme, and I'll be glad to make a sig for you. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I messed it up, i didn't read it, because it was under the oppose section, but anyway he is back to 4. IRC Can you get on IRC, I need to talk to you about a FanFic piece that I want you to star in. IRC Get on IRC, NOW!!! IRC Acess GearsFanatic is off but I'm on. On the side bar it says IRC Channel. Click on it, it will ask for a name and channel, enter your name spaces are not aloud. then on channels find #gearsofwar. and thats it.